


予豹（R）

by ISUU



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bisexual, M/M, Sex with Sentient Animals, Vaginal Sex, 人兽, 双性
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23874418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ISUU/pseuds/ISUU
Summary: 日向翔阳像个贡品一般被送给了一只黑豹。双性/人兽预警。
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou, 黑日 - Relationship
Kudos: 24





	予豹（R）

他被赐予给了一只黑豹。

准确地说，是名为黑尾铁朗的兽人。

对方是鼎鼎有名、以一当十的敌国大将军，而日向翔阳不过是国家唯一拿得出手来作为交换的“身体特异”的皇子。

日向翔阳有想过对方娶他或许只是身处高位、陷入权力漩涡的迫不得已，大抵对他是不屑一顾的，甚至可能会对他这种手无缚鸡之力的“阶下囚”处于无视状态。

但他怎么都没有想到事情会这样展开……

日向翔阳被尽数剥光了衣物，此时正乖巧无比地被他名义上的丈夫笼罩在宽大的怀抱之中。他蜜色的眸子一片迷蒙，被男人叼咬吸吮的唇瓣已经红肿了，折射出艳靡的水光，正微张着小口喘着黏腻的吐息，颤抖的唇舌之间时不时溢出一声充满春情的娇吟。

黑发的男人耳尖动了动，嘴角挑起一点愉悦的弧度。他微微加重了手中的力道，坏心眼地用两指捏了捏掌中正兴奋吐着腺液的小东西，果不其然，惹得怀中的小娇妻一阵过电般的仰颈战栗，光滑如蜜脂的芳香皮肉散发出亟待采撷的娇艳光晕。

日光般明亮清丽的美人被重重情欲纠缠着坠入深渊的场景实在太过活色生香，黑尾铁朗意识到自己正亲自用肮脏的情欲玷污着这具洁白纯稚的美妙肉体，巨大的反差与疯狂的禁忌感如同一簇蛮横的火苗，瞬息之间便飞速窜流过他兴奋得火热的四肢，汇聚在小腹处合为一处蓬勃燃烧的欲火。

更别提日向翔阳还不知有意还是无意地摇摆着款款腰肢，柔弹的臀肉正正好压在他蓄势待发的阴茎上方，挑战着他为数不多的理智之弦。

美人连体香都是无上美妙的，甜腻的馨香随着愈发高涨的情欲幽幽钻入黑尾铁朗的鼻尖，黑发男人新奇地用鼻子捕捉着属于他新婚妻子的独特味道，这就好比一块夹心蛋糕被人用刀剖开了内里，露出其间流动芳香的艳丽糖浆，任何人闻到都忍不住食指大动。

黑尾铁朗迫不及待地舔舔下唇，做好了将属于自己的小东西吞吃入腹的准备。兽人的嗅觉总是出奇得好，他凑上去嗅了嗅日向翔阳汗湿而贴服在颊边的橙色发丝，调笑着开口：“夫人连发丝都甜津津的。”说完将一滴从日向翔阳鬓发间流下的晶莹汗滴扫入口腔。

“将军……”日向翔阳轻哼出声，第一次浅尝情欲的少年就遇上了技巧娴熟的黑尾铁朗，简直溃不成兵。他橙色的眼瞳中，浓稠的情欲化为纠缠火热的糖浆胡乱搅弄在一起，已经涣散了眼神，正乖乖巧巧向丈夫露出了无意识的求助和可怜意味，让始终观察他反应的黑尾铁朗看得顿时下身一紧。

“这可真是收获了个大宝贝……”黑尾铁朗咬牙喃喃道。体内的兽性在这样无辜又惹人怜爱的眼神下完美被全然激活，他已经忍不住用下身炽热的硬物轻轻蹭弄起那个坐在正上方的白嫩小屁股。交配与诞下后代的生理本能叫嚣着在大脑里敲醒了警钟，属于兽性驯服配偶的欲求催使他露出原型，将浓稠的乳白精液尽数射入伴侣身体深处，让乖巧顺服的爱人无条件敞开柔软湿热的精巢。

尾椎骨后的黑色豹尾已经冒出，在身后兴奋地摇摆甩动。黑尾铁朗低笑着搂紧挣扎低喘的橙发少年，加快了手上的动作。凑近那张四溢口涎的、如同成熟果实般丰润的红唇，用舌头探入口腔寻找着那只由于剧烈快感而颤抖不已的小舌，共同沉溺一响贪欢之中。

青涩粉嫩的浅色阴茎被那只带茧的大掌握在手中或轻或重地捻磨撸动，日向翔阳惊呼着绷紧了身体，光裸的白皙足背划过一道动人的淫靡曲线，早已濒处临界点的射精欲望就这样三两下交代在了他丈夫的手中，喷洒出未经人事的少年初精。

黑尾铁朗尝了尝那股精水，属于处子的浓郁味道让他眉头意外挑了挑。没想到这小东西平时居然不自己玩？

不过这样更好了。

全身心都为他献上第一次，才算得上真正被他打上了专属标记。

他笑笑，浅浅吻去了高潮余韵中的爱人眼角划过的晶莹泪光，想着差不多该到时候了，就想用另一只手将日向翔阳翻转个身，没想到触手却是一片湿滑黏腻。

……嗯？

这是什么……

黑尾铁朗将手指间粘连拉丝的透明液体放在眼前细细端详了会儿，越看越像女人分泌出的焦热爱液。

可他的小妻子胸脯平平，身下刚射出不久的淡粉阴茎还可怜巴巴地吐着余精，怎么看，都不是“女人”吧？

莫非……

黑尾铁朗眯了眯眼，想起了在边陲打仗时曾听到过的那些虚虚实实的传闻，一个大胆的念头如同一道霹雳般将他镇在原地。

分开日向翔阳白皙光滑的双腿，其间揭露出的隐秘洞穴正翕张着花肉，谷水涧涧地不断流出透明淫靡的春液，驻足等待着男性的征伐与怜爱。

竟是一口花穴！

他的新婚妻子，居然是世间可见不可得的双性之身！

这一意外发现如同一个铁锤，重重震碎了他仅存的理智，他的嗓子眼里“咕噜咕噜”地发出野兽捕猎时的低吟，瞬息之间便化为一条皮毛油光水滑的黑豹。

黑尾铁朗的原型足有三四米长，单单是静止不动都能从皮毛下鼓胀的肌肉窥得其蕴含的巨大力量。熠熠发光的金色眸子隐藏在暗夜般的漆黑皮毛之中，闪烁着令人胆寒的锐利光芒。他有力的豹尾凭空在空气中甩出一声闷响，兽类的金色眼瞳紧紧盯着面露惊惶之色的日向翔阳，优雅而无声地向前踱了一步。

呆滞的日向翔阳颤抖着嘴唇，目光从黑豹的巨大头颅缓慢移动到后腿间翘得老高的充血兽茎，慌乱地摇动头颅拒绝着向后蹭蹭蹭挪动了几步。

可房间再大也就是这么点地方了，再退又能退到哪里去呢？

日向翔阳眼睁睁看着黑豹一个轻跃便覆在了他的身上，亮晶晶的橙色眸子里写满了拒绝和对即将要发生的事情的恐慌，不住推搡着那个想要凑到他颈间的豹头，抽抽噎噎地喊着不要。

但赤身裸体的他讲这种话实在没有说服力。

黑尾铁朗有点烦躁地甩了甩尾巴，小妻子推拒的态度无疑刺激了身为兽型的他的怒火，他守着自己的宝物踱步画圈，喉间发出威胁的低吼，明明伴侣就在身侧却无法交配的念头燃烧着他勉强维持的一丝清明，最终在看到抽泣的美人腿间那处湿软沃热的嫩苞后尽数化为了灰烬。

要想控制住一个锦衣玉食的小皇子，在身经百战的黑尾大将军这里可以说动动手指就能做到，更何况他害羞的小妻子还身着无物呢。所以不过几个眨眼间，委委屈屈的小皇子便被大他一米还有余的矫健黑豹胸膛朝下反压在冰凉的地板上。

敏感的乳尖猝不及防与冷冰冰的瓷砖贴了个紧紧实实，红樱被粗暴的摩擦中竟带来一股奇异的酥麻电流，日向翔阳倒吸一口凉气，委屈的泪珠在眼眶中打转许久终于还是如同断线的珠子一般滚落而下。他能感受到毛茸茸的皮毛摩擦过他光裸身体带来的战栗酥麻感，一个发烫的硬硬棍状物正摩擦着他股间胡乱戳弄着四处点火。

日向翔阳趴在野兽身下簌簌发着抖，心情随着后方那个跃跃欲试的巨大兽茎而七上八下，耳朵羞得通红。就怕什么时候被那不似人形的东西贯穿身体。

而黑尾铁朗看来又别是一番风景。从他这个角度可以看到，高高撅起的雪白双丘间绽开了一朵色泽粉嫩、潺潺流水的诱人花朵，翕张间能隐约窥到其间热情高涨的嫩滑媚肉，光洁饱满的阴部已经被自己的潮液糊地到处都是，水光盈盈地泛着淫荡的色感。臀肉紧张地微晃，几乎是在无声娇嗔着要黑豹快点进来。

这要是还能忍住就不算个男人了。

黑尾铁朗低头伸出糙砺的舌头舔了舔小妻子粉嫩发红的肩头，趁着对方稍微懈下了些心神后狠下心猛然刺入了湿漉漉的女穴之中。

一阵剧烈的撕裂痛楚在他身体深处猛然绽开，雌伏在黑豹身下的日向翔阳瞪着眼睛发出一声凄厉的尖叫，鲜红刺目的处子之血顺着交合之处蜿蜒出一道艳丽的痕迹，无边的痛楚为这具有如神赐的完美身躯增添了一分残破的美感。

黑尾铁朗用收回了指甲的爪子压住了身下这个不住蹬腿挣扎的小美人，初被肏开破处的小穴自发性地从蜜壶中分泌了不少保护性的雨露，潮液乱流，在这样的乱动下难免牵扯到了那块深深嵌入他身体的兽茎，细微的摩擦之中，竟得了些趣儿，情欲的快感同被野兽奸淫的痛苦交织着在日向翔阳脑中交战，直把这个刚刚踏入禁忌领域的小皇子搞得晕晕乎乎。

嫩红穴眼中的花肉初次见到外客便展现出了极高的热情，在经历过最初的那块痛苦后，仍紧咬着阴茎不放，生怕对方撤出去似的。看似在不情不愿地推挤着层层媚肉，实则楚楚地舔舐吮吸着在他体内肆虐的凶器，是同主人完全不同的诚恳，渴求着丈夫精液的浇灌。

美妙的裹夹痴缠使得发力蛮干的黑豹从喉间发出舒爽的低声兽吼，尺寸比人型时大了还要一倍的阴茎在充血抽搐的美穴中杀进杀出，榨出内里甘甜挥洒的汁液。日向翔阳就像被人生生撬开蚌壳露出其间鲜美多汁的淫心，被野兽狂风骤雨般的狠肏搞得只能低声哀哀呜咽。

他的臀尖随着丈夫一下又一下的贯穿泛起肉浪，阴部已经被囊袋拍打地红肿，内里的褶皱都被草展草透了，像是被丈夫的性器钉在了十字架上，只能咿咿呀呀地单方面承受爱人以性爱为鞭的鞭挞。又像是化为了一滩水，汇入了广无边际的爱河之中，随着情欲的浪潮颠簸流离。

粘连血丝的蜜液混杂在从腿间流下的淅淅沥沥的水泽之中，色情得不得了。日向翔阳曾经清亮的橙色眼瞳微微失神，嘴里可怜巴巴地讨饶求情，炙热的冲撞中，柔嫩的子宫内壁被肉棒顶了个正着，过于强烈的快感席卷了他紧绷的神经，竟“咿”地一声发出柔媚的惊叫。

粗壮的兽茎顶得肚子都凸起了一块，日向翔阳颤颤巍巍伸手摸了摸那隐约可以看出性器形状的小肚子，吓得不自觉夹紧了花穴。紧致嫩滑的处子穴痉挛着讨好丈夫，被无休止直达子宫的肏弄送上了最高点。

黑尾铁朗翕张的马眼被热乎乎怒涌的阴精迎头浇上，也达到了感官上的极致感受。噗嗤噗嗤的操穴声终结在黑豹一个直达子宫的深肏之中，浓稠的乳白精液如同爆浆一样从被操熟的嫩道之中滴落留下，他虚咬在小妻子光洁的后颈处，借着余韵在荡魂蚀骨的艳穴中最后抽动了几个来回。

纯真洁净的小皇子被一只野兽操到花潮失禁，处子美穴被灌满了腥靡的兽精，瑟瑟痉挛地完全被黑豹打上了标记。

END.


End file.
